Dealing With Russia
by LadyMakara
Summary: Russia is in a Bad mood but instead of taking it out on the Baltic Trio, he makes his way to China. -Crappy Summary  Contains Rape, Rated M for a reason !


**Yo! I'm Back~!**

**This is one I wrote ages ago as my first ever M! It's not bad but It's not that good in my opinion.  
>Also I think I may have a thing for writing rape, Just saying! :S<br>Also in this Fic, all the Asians live together. I just think they make the cutest family~ **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hetalia, otherwise it would be rated X. **

**Warning: Contains Rape (depending on how you see it), slight OOC, Angry Russia and Cute Asians~**

**Enjoy XXX**

* * *

><p><span>Dealing With Russia<span>

"ANIKI" was the yell that could be heard through the Asian Household. China Sighed as he wondered, what could possibly be wrong now? He poked his head out of the kitchen door just in time to see the young Korean boy running down the hall and straight into the door.  
>"Korea, what on earth is the matter?-aru"<br>"Aniki, It's Russia! Lithuania said he's on his way here and that he's really angry!"  
>China physically paled. He knew Russia had not been in the best of moods lately but he didn't think that he would come all the way to Asia to vent his anger.<p>

"Korea, tell the others to go back to their countries, you too, I'll handle Russia. -aru"  
>"But Ani-"<br>"Im Yong Soo, Leave!" China snapped, shocking Korea. "Leave" he said softer as he watched his brother run back down the hall to inform his siblings.  
>Minuets later, the Asian household was empty apart from China, preparing himself of Russia's Arrival.<p>

~X~

The door flew off it's hinges as a terrifyingly angry Russia charged through the house, Looking for the smaller Nation.  
>"Yao-Yao~! Are you Hiding from Russia?"<br>China stepped into the Russian's view, only to be pushed into the nearest wall.  
>"Oh Yao, How would you like to become one with Russia, da?" Russia whispered into China ear, causing the older to shiver slightly.<br>Russia smirked at the reaction before forcing China's flushed face up and capturing his soft lips into a rough kiss.  
>"Russia-aru" China moaned giving the Russian a chance to slip his tongue into the others cavern, whilst listening to his elder soft moans.<br>He gave a small chuckle as he threw China over his shoulder and made his way to one of the bedrooms.

It wasn't unusual so Russia to vent his anger using other nation's body's, usually it was one of the Baltic trio who had to suffer, yet China couldn't help but notice he was slowly becoming Russia's new stress relief.  
>"AIYAA!" China yelped as he was carelessly tossed onto a bed and a heavy weight was pushed against his body as his Jacket was ripped off, exposing his place chest.<br>"Yao-Yao is so pretty, da?" Russia muttered, running his hands down the Chinese man's chest, then leaning down to plant kisses across the exposed skin.  
>China's breath hitched sharply as his skin tingled from the soft touches of the man above him.<br>"Russia...Please"  
>"Please what Yao-Yao?" Russia asked as he began palming the smaller's erection through the pieces of cloth.<br>"Please, stop... teasing" He moaned, biting his lip to try and stop the sounds escaping his mouth. Russia smiled as he pulled off China's trousers and boxers in one swift motion. China shivered as the cold air touched his hot erection. He watched Russia remove his own clothes before splitting apart China's legs and roughly pushing himself into his dry entrance.  
>"AIYAA! You Jerk! -aru" He cried as tears welled up in his eyes and steamed down his flushed face.<br>"I'm sorry Yao-Yao," Russia said, wiping away the tears. "would you like me to stop?"  
>"Don't you dare -aru." hissed China, rocking his hips towards the smirking Russian.<br>"Good" he said, knowing he wouldn't of stopped anyway, as he began to trust. He groaned at the tightness of the Chinese man's arse. China yelped as pain surged through his body. Russia continued to torture the poor nation until he brushed past a bundle of nerves, causing China is arch his back and moan Loudly.  
>"Harder Russia -aru" He cried, pleasure taking over the amount of pain.<br>Russia grinned, how could he not comply with such a request? He sped up, pulling out of China before slamming back into his prostate as he started pumping the the neglected erection. He watched as China withered below him, crying out in pleasure.  
>"Russia, I'm gonna-"<br>"Call me by my name Yao," Russia groaned, feeling his climax coming close.  
>"IVAN!" China screamed as he bucked and came in Russia's hand. Feeling China's muscles clench around him tighter, Russia released inside of him.<p>

Russia pulled out and slumped down beside China, he sighed, all his anger was gone, only that famous childish smile spread across his face.  
>"Yao-Yao, I'm sorry, will you forgive me, da?" He whispered softly.<br>"I'll forgive you if you let me sleep -aru" He muttered back.  
>"Yao-Yao... I...Wo ai ni" He said before drifting off to sleep. Yao smiled at the Chinese words.<br>"I Love you too -aru."

* * *

><p><strong>And We are done here. writing this up I totally decided I didn't likr this But I know that if I don't like something, generally other people like it.<br>****...I'm hoping that rule applies here too (-.-)"**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this! R&R please :)**

**GXL xxxxxx**


End file.
